


Long Slow Screw

by shanachie



Series: Long Slow Screws [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs a reminder of what’s his after a long day of look, but don’t touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Slow Screw

**Author's Note:** So my brain is screwed. No really, SCREWED. I was grocery shopping the other day and the above prompt popped into my head and I just _had_ to write it with three pairings. Now normally I’d do it with three pairings from three fandoms, but this time I wanted to try a character in a fandom I haven’t written yet (the character not the fandom) so y’all get this one and two from the Sanctuary fandom. I’ve finished one of those two and the links are below. The other will become active when I finish the story. Thanks as always go to my enablers and assistants, illfindmyway and whogeek. :-)

 

“…Which I do not get. I mean its December. Who has a picnic…with shorts…and baseball—excuse me—softball, in December? This is like un-American, babe,” Danny continued as he led the way into the house.

Steve grunted something that was half-agreement, half-intended to keep Danny going because it had been a long day of keeping his hands to himself as they made nice with HPD. While Chin and Kono were well aware of their relationship (in a ‘Don’t ask, we don’t want to know’ that almost rivaled the military’s), it was not something that HPD needed confirmed since it would be just another reason for them to be annoyed by the 5-0 rule bending. So the day had been one long stretch of patience as he pulled back from all but the most casual of touches. He didn’t want to touch and linger for too long; have someone make a comment that might be too insightful. So he just hadn’t allowed himself to touch.

And Danny had succumbed to the casualness of the day and had dressed that morning in jean shorts and a well-worn t-shirt; granted one that read in faded letters 'Property of Weehawken Police Department', but still casual clothes. The shirt had been stretched to its utmost a couple of times as Danny reached for a ball or just moved in response to something, but it had held together. His shorts had ridden lower and lower as the day droned on until Steve was almost positive that there was nothing underneath them except Grade A Danny Williams…and now he wanted that. The door was locked behind them and they were off the call sheet for the evening, a nice side effect of being at the picnic all day, and Danny was now all his.

Danny turned, interrupting himself mid-rant and asked, “Babe, are you even…?”

Steve was already in motion, his hand coming up as he rushed the shorter man. Danny yelped in response, trying to back away, but Steve was faster, his hand going behind Danny’s head as he slammed both of them into the wall. “What the fuck?!” Danny yelled. “Are you insane?” He bucked against Steve’s body, but that only resulted in Steve bracing his feet. “Get off me!”

“Mine,” Steve growled. “You have been driving me _nuts_ all day.” He ghosted his mouth across Danny’s neck, breathing against him even as he inhaled the scents that had ground themselves into Danny’s skin; sun and grass and even sand—the things that had always meant _home_ to Steve—and underneath them all, just barely discernible to Steve’s nose; the sharp bite of the soap they used combined with something too sweet. He was never sure if the second was from the candy Danny snuck (that the other man thought Steve didn’t know about) or some side effect of Grace, but he always associated it with his partner.

Danny moaned at the sensual motion, tipping his head as Steve bit down gently on the edge of his shoulder. “Steve, wait,” he protested, even as Steve’s fingers dipped under his t-shirt stroking across his abs. “Screw it,” he decided as Steve’s fingers reversed and headed southwards.

Steve grinned at his reaction as he stroked his fingers across the skin just above Danny’s waistband. “I’ve had to watch you all day,” he whispered against Danny’s ear. “Did you do this on purpose? Drive me absolutely fucking nuts because these clothes and your mouth and Jesus, Danny.” As he talked, he mouthed along the edge of Danny’s ear, moving behind it and then along his jaw, nipping at the edge of it. His hands roamed across Danny’s chest, running through the other man’s hair, and tugging gently at it. Danny moaned in response, bucking against Steve’s body. Steve pressed him back against the wall and kissed him hungrily, moving his hands down to the edge of Danny’s t-shirt.

For a moment, their hands tangled as they fought to get the other’s shirt off, then Steve stepped back, not far enough for Danny to get away, but to give him enough room to move. He tugged on the edge of Danny’s shirt, enough to get him with the program, then moved his hands to his own shirt; whipping it over his head and tossing it away. Danny’s blue eyes glazed over as Steve’s torso flexed and he seemed to forget that he was supposed to remove his own shirt.

“Danny,” he prompted.

“It is totally not fair the way you do that,” Danny protested, reaching out the glide his fingers down Steve’s torso.

“So let’s make it even.” In almost as smooth a motion, Steve slid his hands under Danny’s shirt and lifted it over his head. As he tossed the thin fabric away, he stepped back in, bracing Danny against the wall, and leaning in to kiss him again. Danny pressed back against his body, not giving an inch that Steve didn’t fight for.

As soon as Steve released his mouth, Danny started babbling, but the taller man wasn’t listening as he began a downward journey. Especially since the words consisted mostly of moans and _Yes, please, Steve_ and encouragement to _keep going damn it_. Carefully, easily, he placed a kiss just under Danny’s jaw before biting gently on the muscle of his shoulder. He soothed the bite with his tongue before continuing to slide his way down, landing just below Danny’s collarbone. He knew the detective’s regular attire would hide a mark here so he picked his spot and latched on, sucking a dark mark against the pale skin.

Danny’s fingers dug bruisingly into his hips as he ground his hard cock against Steve’s hip. Steve released the skin he’d sucked into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue before palming Danny’s cock with his hand. Danny moaned, his head banging backwards against the wall as his fingers scrambled at Steve’s belt, trying to undo it. “Today? Today you have an actual belt on?” he demanded as he fought with the buckle.

Steve chuckled lowly as he moved downward, dragging his tongue across Danny’s nipple and drawing a hoarse curse from the blonde. Danny doubled his efforts on the belt, almost ripping at it in his urgency. As he slid to his knees, he trailed his fingers down Danny’s sides, taking care to press hard enough that he didn’t tickle. Tugging on the waistband of Danny’s shorts, he said, “Can I relieve some of the pressure for you?”

“Steven, I swear to fucking god, I will not let you touch me for a week if you do not do something right _now_!”

Steve applied his mouth to the underside of Danny’s ribs, sucking a second mark into the skin as his hand slipped under the waistband and popped the button from the inside. “Show-off,” Danny muttered.

“You’re too coherent,” Steve replied.

Danny tipped his head down and met Steve’s eyes. “So do something about it,” he challenged.

Steve’s hazel eyes darkened and for a minute Danny wasn’t sure if it was from the challenge he had issued or the promise of sex. Then his head dipped lower, his tongue tracing Danny’s iliac crest, riding along the bone. Danny’s head tilted back up, his fingers scrambling at the wall behind him because he didn’t want to grab at Steve’s head, as Steve ghosted across the head of his cock but didn’t actually touch it. As Steve kissed just to the left of cock, still avoiding where Danny actually wanted his mouth; Danny’s hand migrated to the kneeling man’s shoulder. Steve grinned as Danny tried to guide him in the right direction and stubbornly moved in the opposite direction. Reaching the other jut of Danny’s bone, he sucked a final mark.

Danny growled as Steve pulled his mouth off, moving his head back far enough to study the mark. His hand slipped between his body and Steve’s head, his destination obvious. Just as his hand closed around his cock, Steve’s mouth closed around the head, and Danny jerked from the dual sensation. Steve’s hands on his hips kept him upright as his knees buckled slightly.

Steve sucked lightly on the head, swirling his tongue around it, and gathering the pre-come on his tongue. Danny moaned, his hand tightening around his cock, and Steve slid his own hand over Danny’s gliding their hands up the hard member. He pulled his mouth back, tilting his head back so he could look up at Danny.

The other man’s head was thrown back, his legs spread to accommodate Steve before him. The hand that wasn’t tangled with Steve’s was clutching Steve’s shoulder and he grinned at the bruises he knew the grip would leave. Bending his head again, he guided Danny’s cock back into his mouth.

Using the tricks he’d learned over the last few months, the ones he knew would make Danny putty in his mouth, Steve brought him to the very edge of orgasm before backing off. He knew what would have Danny shooting down his throat in a matter of seconds, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the other man weak in the knees, wanted him not thinking about anything but Steve, and when he felt Danny start to tremble; he eased up on the bracing hold he had on Danny’s hips. As Danny started to slide down the wall, Steve guided him until the other man was blanketing him, until their cocks lined up.

Slipping his hands inside Danny’s shorts, Steve gripped his ass, groaning at how good it felt as Danny understood what he wanted and started pushing into him. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “That’s it.”

Danny’s breathing was getting shorter, his thrusts more sporadic and Steve pressed up from below, whispering more encouragement into his ear. Danny moaned at the words, gripping Steve’s biceps where they went around his body. Steve shuddered at the touch, rocking harder into Danny. He slipped a finger down Danny’s cleft, rubbing it over Danny’s opening. Danny gasped at the sensation, tensing against Steve, before Steve felt a warmth spread between them. Danny slumped against him for a moment, before turning his head towards Steve. “What’dya need, babe?” he slurred.

“I…I…” Steve started.

But like always, Danny knew what he needed without Steve actually saying the words. Tilting his hips to the side, but not actually rolling off him, Danny undid the button on his shorts and slid his hand down; wrapping his hand around Steve’s cock. Steve arched into his touch as Danny began to jerk him off. The angle was awkward and it wasn’t going to be enough, but then Danny added his voice to it. Still slurred from his own orgasm, Danny didn’t raise it much above a whisper, but he quietly detailed everything he could think of. He started with things they’d already done; the way they touched and caressed each other, the way it felt when they had the time and the energy to take their time. Leaning closer, he traced the muscles in Steve’s neck with his tongue, before he began to detail in graphic detail what he wanted to do to the other man.

Steve shuddered under Danny’s hands and mouth, able to let himself go. He turned his head towards Danny’s, blindly seeking the other man’s mouth, and Danny answered him. As their mouths met, as Steve licked inside Danny’s mouth, his body tensed and he spilled himself into Danny’s hand; panting heavily as he sprawled back against the floor. He wrapped his arm around Danny, holding the blonde close to him.

For a few minutes, they lay there, letting their breathing slow back down to normal levels. Steve let his fingers trail up and down Danny’s spine, content to lay there.

“Steven?” Danny asked a few minutes later. “How the hell did we end up on the floor?”

Steve just smirked, causing Danny to groan. The man was entirely too smug.


End file.
